


Tricksters Don’t Have Wings

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Guardian Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Season/Series 02, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you fight a trickster with your brothers, something doesn’t feel quite right. Tricksters don’t have wings.





	Tricksters Don’t Have Wings

If there was something people mistook the most about your family was that Sam was the brains between the three of you when, actually, he was only the nerd sibling. In comparison with your baby brother, you always considered yourself wiser.

Sam had gone to school as was smart, of course, but that wasn’t the same.

Being the middle child, you’ve never gotten as much as Dean or Sam when it came of John’s attention. You were only three when Mary had died and as time passed and your older brother because responsible for you and Sam, your role was just  _surviving._ Dean was always busy watching your baby brother because he was too young and you were old enough to do some things on your own, which made you way more independent and your daily task was basically not-to-die.

Considering you were still alive, you were doing just fine.

“So what, we just…” You looked at Sam and motioned with the wood over an imaginary heart.  “Are you sure it’s gonna work? It’s quite medieval. ”

“He’s a trickster.” Dean reminded you. “It’s easy to kill.”

Except he wasn’t. You didn’t know much about the said trickster but you knew one very important thing: He wasn’t what he seemed to be. Pagan deities didn’t have wings, that was a fact, especially three pairs of big fluffy golden wings.

Dean was right. The ‘Trickster’ was easy to kill.

 _Too_  easy.

Because of that, you stayed behind when your brothers left with the Impala, promising to follow them with your own car, and sneaked back to the auditorium and not even surprised by the man standing up in front of his own body.

“You’re alive.” You noticed stepping closer nonchalantly and he jumped back when he saw you.

“What…”

“And you’re not a trickster.” You added.

The man straightened his back and stared at you.

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on.” You showed him your hands. “I’m not here to kill you. I’m here to talk and maybe ask some questions.”

He crossed his arms, looking at your face with his lips pressed together.

“So, yeah. I’m a god, more than just a…”

“You’re an angel.” You interrupted him. “And, as far as I can tell, an  _archangel_.”

Instantly, the man’s eyes widened.

“You…”

“Don’t lie. I can see the wings.” You pointed behind him.

The angel was surprised.  _Shocked,_ actually.

“You… You can see them?” He questioned. “You can  _actually_  see them?”

You nodded, knowing that there was something  _different_ in being able to see his said wings because Sam and Dean hadn’t noticed anything different on him. They  _believed_ he was a human until the previous day.

“Why can I see them?” You questioned, pointing at his wings.

He twisted his lips very slightly and took a breath.

“My name is Gabriel.” He introduced himself. “And I’m your guardian angel.”

It was your turn to be surprised.

“My ‘ _what_?”  You exclaimed.

That didn’t make any sense.

“Yeah…” He scratched his chin softly. “I didn’t know about you either.”

“I’m Y/N.” You reached out to shake his hand and he did that after giving you a weird look. “Y/N Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you.” Gabriel said.

You stared at each other for a long minute before starting laughing.

_That was so weird._

“Okay.” You took a breath, your stomach aching in a pleasant way. “Okay… What now?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“I guess now I have to look after you.”  He shrugged.

You made a face and he chuckled.

“Oh, that’s gonna be hard on you.” You decided. “I hope you don’t hate me after that.”

He looked into your eyes and smirked, little wrinkles forming around his eyes.

“I have a feeling we’ll be good friends, Y/N Winchester.”

You were surprised.

“You do?”

“Yeah.” He said, cocky. “I do.”


End file.
